Iced
by Starskulls
Summary: Just when it seems safe for the Guardians to relax again, Pitch returns and his powers are growing fast. But then the Guardians are summoned by the Man in the Moon because he has chosen a new Guardian! She may not have a special season, month or day but she is full of energy! Can she earn the Guardians trust and work with them to bring down Pitch for good? Cover by Midnighter12.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So you lot may know that I am a Guardian of Cupcakes and I figured that I should have a story for my role as the Guardian of Cupcakes! Yes, I know before you click off this story that there isn't a spirit for cupcakes or even a day, month or season for it. Shame. I just want to give this a go but if you think that it is rubbish, please tell me and I will stop writing this. Be honest with me okay?**** Alright, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

Down in Burgess, the weather was cold and crisp with new freshly fallen snow covering the houses and streets. The snow glittered like magic in the cold sunshine and the trees bore no leaves but sharp icicles dangled from the thin branches. The lake which had been frozen for 300 hundred years had a fresh coat of ice covering it. Most locals had complained about this and had asked some construction workers to break the ice with drills. But every time they tried to, the ice only went thicker and they went home with broken drills.

Now one of those construction workers happened to be Jamie Bennett's father and when he had told Jamie and Sophie about the lake and the mysterious ice, they shared secret smiles with each other. They knew why the ice was so hard and when their father said how weird it was, it made them burst out laughing. Jack Frost was so mischievous and the things he did made you want to laugh so hard that your sides hurt. Literally.

But today, Jamie didn't feel like laughing. He was grounded for throwing a snowball at his mother by accident. Okay it may have been seen as on purpose but he just had a bad aim and according to his friends, it had been a really bad aim. Jamie could go no further than the step of his porch so he was sitting there reading a book and enjoying the cool weather but it was really boring since most of his friends were out somewhere playing whereas he was stuck here.

"Hey kiddo, why the long face?" a voice asked suddenly. Jamie almost dropped his book in surprise but then smiled as he saw Jack hanging upside down from the roof of his porch with a grin on his face.

"Hey Jack. Sorry I can't have a snowball fight today, I am grounded" Jamie said glumly. Jack flipped down from the roof and sat next his first believer. He gave him a playful nudge.

"Guess that's what happens when you have a bad aim" he said and Jamie glared at him.

"Hey, it wasn't a bad aim! You made the snow slippery! I was meant to hit Claude!" Jamie protested and Jack rolled his eyes.

"If you say so" he said with a cheeky grin and Jamie shook his head. Okay maybe the ice wasn't so slippery after all. Jamie closed his books and let out a deep breath. "Even though you are here Jack, I wish there was something that could really get this day sweeter" Jamie said with a sigh.

Jack took no offense to that as he didn't know what it was like to be stuck inside a house all day under house arrest. He was glad that he didn't to be honest but then something made him sniff. He smelled something. It was sweet with a hint of chocolate. It wasn't Easter yet so it wasn't any of Bunny's eggs. Jack did have a good sense of smell when he put his mind to it. Jamie smelt it too.

"Do you smell that?" he asked the winter spirit who nodded and turned his head around in the direction of the smell as did Jamie. Jack then stood up and walked over to the window sill and his crystal blue eyes widened with glee.

There on the window sill was a plate of five cupcakes and Jack had never seen any cupcakes like these before. Oh sure, he has seen the occasional cake contests in his time but these cupcakes here were… something else!

They were all chocolate ones and the icing and decorations were even better that Bunny's eggs or even North's toy carvings! Two of them had red swirly buttercream topped with mini white chocolate flowers that were formed perfectly with such careful crafting. Two more had blue and white frosting carefully blended together and was dusted with little pink sprinkles. The final cupcake had chocolate icing with chocolate chips blended in with it and to top it off, it had chocolate sprinkles dotted on top.

Jack's mouth watered at the sight of them. Jamie came over see what he was looking at and when his eyes fell upon the cupcakes, his brown eyes went wide with amazement and his mouth dropped open. Jack didn't look away from the cupcakes but he opened his mouth to finally speak.

"Jamie. Did your mother make these?" he asked. Jamie shook his head, not taking his eyes off the plate of goods.

"No, she can't make them that good" Jamie replied. Jack's stomach seemed to take over his body control as he then reached out and grabbed the chocolate one. Jamie had the same problem as he snatched the red one and quickly shovelled it into his mouth. Jack didn't shove it in so quickly; he admired the beauty of the crafted cake and his tongue came out and he licked the icing delicately. The rich flavour crept onto his tongue and slipped down his throat and Jack let out a contented sigh.

"This is the most delicious thing I have ever consumed" Jack breathed. He didn't even know who made it and yet he was eating it.

Jamie nodded as he still had his mouth full of the cupcake and drool started to dribble down his chin. Jack was so interacted with the beautiful flavour; he didn't notice the colourful lights appearing in the sky. Jamie did and he pulled at Jack's sleeve and pointed to the sky and making muffled cries. Jack shook his head and looked up at the sky and his eyes widened.

It had been a year since the defeat of Pitch Black; he couldn't have regained power so quickly. Could he? Jack looked at his friend. "I have to go but I will be back soon. By then you'll be ungrounded and we'll have a snowball fight" Jack promised and Jamie nodded in glee. Now grinning as Jack noticed that Jamie still had his mouth full, he looked at the remaining cupcakes. "Okay, since you can't say anything, I'm just gonna take these and share them with the other Guardians" he said.

Jamie put his hands on his hips in protest and started talking with his mouthful but by the time he swallowed his cake, Jack had taken the remaining cupcakes and was up in the sky and on his way to the Pole. Jamie laughed as he sat back down to read the rest of his book. For some strange reason, that cupcake had cheered him up and he had a huge grin on his face.

In a nearby tree, a figure had watched the whole scene and she smiled to herself. She loved her job but she desperately wished that she would get some recognition for her work and to even be talked to by the Guardians. But he always focused on making children happy. Even children who are over 300 years old.

Little did she know, that someone was watching her. Someone who did not like smiles but the complete opposite. He was back and ready for his revenge and was planning it carefully. But little did _he_ know that the Man in the Moon was planning something of his own. A plan that invovled somebody new.

* * *

**Well what did you think? I know it isn't much yet but this is one story that I would really like to continue but I can't if nobody will read it. Oh yeah, I don't know if Jamie's dad is a construction worker but I was taking a wild guess :D **

**It is Easter on Sunday! Whooo! I hope Bunny leaves me some eggs! And my DVd for Rise of the Guardians has finally come too! My mum gave it to me and I screamed like mad when I held it! :D I am so happy! :D**

** Five reviews for the next chapter. Cupcakes for all in the next chapter! ;)**

**~Star**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Guardian

**Hey guys! I know you probably want me to uploaded Recovery but the first chapter isn't finished yet but it is in progress! Anyway, I am really happy from the reviews I have had for this! Cupcakes to all! Shoutouts!**

* * *

**Pearlsofwisdom: Awesome! Me too! I have my camera ready! You may! Pick out any one you want!**

**IWillNeverStopFangirling: Thanks! Haha lol :D Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**ThatSexyAngel: Thanks and I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Mystichawk: Request granted! *hands your cupcake over* Whoo!**

**Enchanted Elf: I hope this pleases you!**

**E: I always have cupcakes! Have any one you want! Thanks! If you read the info for the Guardian of Cupcakes on my profile, you'll see :) They're not dangerous! Only when I use my secret recipe! Hehe :D Okay but I hope you will like it, your reviews make me smile :) I know, I know, it is a working progress, I have a little writer's block for it at the moment. Have any cures for it?**

**Lily: Glad you liked it! Lol :D Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Yuurei no Chu: I love my cliff hangers! Glad you like it!**

* * *

**Hope I got everyone, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

In the Pole, North was standing by the great fireplace munching on a cookie. He was feeling excited and worried at the same time. He was excited to see his fellow Guardians again especially Jack since he was their newest Guardian and the fact that he had gained a lot more believers now. On the other hand he was feeling worried at the fact that the Man in the Moon had summoned him and the others for something very important. This was a rare occasion for them since Manny did not say much to them.

He then felt a mini tremor under his feet and he turned around to see the Easter Bunny pop out from a hole. "Hey there mate, been a long time" Bunny said smiling. He was in a lot happier since Easter had been brilliant this year compared to last year when it was trashed.

"Ah Bunny! May I offer you some cookies?" North said with a smile and gesturing to some nearby elves with a plate of cookies. Bunny was about to accept the offer until he saw one of the elves spit out some cookie crumbs from his mouth. Bunny winced and chuckled nervously.

"Um… I'm good thanks mate" Bunny said raising his hands with a smile. North shrugged as he bent down and picked up a cookie from the plate.

"More for me then" he said smiling and Bunny shuddered as North popped the cookie in his mouth. A whizz of a propeller was heard and Bunny looked up to see Sandy flying in on his dream sand aeroplane. The sand then disappeared and Sandy hovered down displaying images above his head to show that he was quite annoyed that he was called here since he was supposed to be working now.

"I know Sandy but Manny called us here. Now all we need is Tooth and Jack" North told him. As soon as he said that, the Tooth burst through the doors followed by a few fairies.

"Hey North! Hey Bunny! Hey Sandy! Sorry I am late; I got distracted with some little girl's teeth. They were so horrible, she didn't even floss!" Tooth babbled. Bunny rolled his eyes at Tooth and Sandy gave her a happy wave. "Where's Jack?" Tooth asked.

Bunny scoffed, "Pah! Frostbite is probably freezing up water parks instead of coming here!" he said. Bunny knew Jack's pranks since he remembered the time when he was hiding eggs in Miami and he saw Jack freeze all the water going down the slides. Boy, did the guy going down it have a surprise.

But he was soon proved wrong when a gust of wind blew through the room and Jack came through the doors and landed on the nearby desk by the globe. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I had to drop a few snow days on the way" Jack explained. Tooth flew over to him and glared at his mouth.

"What are you eating? Is that sugar I smell?" Tooth demanded and Jack backed away.

"Ummm… no" he lied. He had eaten two more on the way. He couldn't help it; they were delicious! Whoever made these were simply magical! He only had one more in his pocket and he was planning to eat it later.

North laughed at him and Bunny smirked. Sandy displayed an image of Jack and Tooth above his head and Tooth was scrubbing Jack's teeth with a toothbrush violently. Jack was going to stick out his tongue but he remembered that the cake was still in his mouth so he quickly swallowed it. "What were you eating?" Tooth repeated as she loathed sugar of any sort.

Jack knew he was in for it now but just as he was going to get busted, he saw the Man in the Moon's light coming in through the window. "Hey look, Man in Moon!" he said pointing at the Moon causing the other Guardians to look up.

"Oh good!" Tooth said moving away from the winter spirit and looking up at the Moon. Jack breathed out in relief and Bunny gave him a punch in the shoulder.

"Saved by the Moon" he said and this time Jack stuck his tongue out at the Pooka. He had gotten along with Bunny a lot more now which he was very pleased with although he played the occasional prank but never on Easter.

"Ah, it has been a long time Manny! What is it you have to tell us?" North asked warmly. In response, the Moon rested his beam upon the seal that bore five arrows instead of four now that Jack was a Guardian. The Guardians all went to their arrows and gazed into the centre circle where the beam was aimed. A shadow came into the middle to reveal a familiar figure that nobody wanted to see again. It was Pitch Black.

"That scumbag! He's back again?" Bunny said angrily and Jack scowled.

"Can't that creep give it a rest?" he asked and his staff started to glow dangerously. Sandy spouted out sand from his ears, Tooth clenched her fists and North frowned and look back up at the Moon.

"What must we do?" he asked Manny. The Moon's beam then grew brighter as the middle of the circle opened and the big blue crystal rose up once more. Jack looked at it curiously as he had never seen this before. Tooth gasped at this.

"He has…?" she started but her breath caught in her throat.

"He has chosen a new Guardian!" North said in surprise. Bunny was shocked as was Jack. Manny had only chosen Jack not long ago; if he was choosing another one, then they must really need help this time.

"Cool! I won't be the last chosen Guardian anymore!" Jack said although he was a little nervous about who Manny was going to pick. Sandy displayed a clover up on his head with a curious look which represented the Leprechaun. Tooth was thinking of Cupid and North was thinking of April Fools. Bunny was praying for it not to be the Groundhog and Jack was praying for it not to be the Summer or Fire Spirit. He had met both of them and the fight wasn't pretty.

The mysterious crystal sparkled and blue mist rose up from the crystal and formed the shape of a tall figure. North widened his eyes at the figure that then revealed a young girl about Jack's age which was seventeen and she was holding a staff tipped with a crystal and had a grin on her face.

Bunn cocked his head in confusion and Jack scratched his head. "Um, I am not the smartest here but I have never seen that girl before" Jack said and North's comment surprised Jack too.

"Neither have I!" he exclaimed and he looked at Tooth who was hovering around the figure looking more closely at her.

"Same here North. You too Sandy? Bunny" Tooth said and both Guardians nodded their heads in agreement. Tooth looked at the girl, "She isn't anyone spirit I have ever seen before. Maybe she's new?" she suggested and Jack shook his head.

"Probably not. Manny changed me 300 years ago and I wasn't chosen straight away" Jack clarified. Sandy folded his arms as he watched the others talk about this new Guardian. He was then the only one who noticed the little cupcakes around the girl's feet before the light dimmed and the crystal disappeared along with the Man in the Moon who hid back behind the clouds. Neither of them saw the dark shadow looming in the corner who had witnessed the whole thing. It slid back down deeper into the shadows to alert his master that a new Guardian was chosen.

* * *

**Hope that was okay :D Yeah, they wouldn't know since she doesn't have a day, month or season but they will find her soon! What is Pitch planning? You have to wait and see! Give all of your opinions on this in reviews please, would like five for next chapter! Cupcakes in the next chapter!**

**Hope you all have a Happy Easter! I know I have! Bunny left me some eggs! :D**

**~Star**


	3. Chapter 3: The Search is On

**Wow guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry for no review replies this time :( Have any cupcakes you want though! Take as many as you want! Okay here we go!**

* * *

A few hours later, Jack was sitting in North's office, looking through books to try and find any pictures of this girl but so far nothing. Jack groaned and leaned back in the big chair he was sitting in. he needed a break but he couldn't leave the Pole until he found out who this girl was. This called for a break! Jack was about to consider what to have for a snack until he remembered that he still had the cupcake in his hoodie pocket! Smiling, he pulled it from his pocket and held it up as if it was a specimen.

His mouth watered at the soft icing and he lowered it to his mouth to take a bite until the door to North's office burst open and all the other Guardians walked in. Jack quickly stuffed the cupcake back in his pocket but that didn't escape Bunny's eagle eyes.

"What's that you got there Frosty?" he asked and Jack put on a fake smile.

"Huh? What do you mean? I ain't got nothing!" Jack said with a stutter and Bunny knew he was lying instantly.

"Alright, hand it over or do I have to take it from you" Bunny said holding out a paw. Now Jack would have said no usually but from the amount of books that he had read in the past few hours, he was too tired to argue today.

With nothing but a scowl, Jack pulled the cupcake out of his pocket again and handed it to Bunny. The Pooka took it in surprise as he was expecting it to be something more valuable. Tooth looked at it and she shot an angry look at Jack.

"Jack Frost, do you know how much sugar is in that? It does terrible damage to your teeth!" Tooth told him but Jack shrugged.

"Tooth! It tastes so good! It tastes better than North's cookies!" Jack protested and North scoffed at that comment.

"Ridiculous! My cookies are much better! Let's try then!" North said and he scooped up a little bit of icing off the cupcake with his little finger and popped it into his mouth and his eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head. "Jack is right! They are better than cookies!" North exclaimed and Jack sniggered.

"Anything tastes better than cookies with elf spit on it" he muttered. North held the cupcake out to Bunny for him to look at the creativity.

"Whoever made this fabulous cupcake has very good designing skills! You could take a few tips!" North said and Bunny scoffed in offense.

"It is pretty good but not as good as mine!" Bunny argued. A golden whip suddenly shot through the air and snatched the cupcake out of North's hand who recoiled in surprise. Sandy, who had been trying to get attention, now held the cupcake in his hand with frown on his face.

"What is it Sandy?" Jack asked. Sandy signalled for them to follow him and Sandy raced back to the where the crystal was with the others following curiously. The figure of the girl was now gone as was the crystal but Sandy hoped that they would get what he was trying to say.

Bunny was the first to figure something out. "You think you know something about this new Guardian?" he asked and Sandy nodded. "Her location?" he added but Sandy shook his head.

"Her name?" Tooth said but Sandy shook his head again.

"Her history?" North asked and now Sandy blew sand out of his ears and even Jack face palmed. He knew what Sandy was trying to say but he was surprised the others didn't.

"You know what she represents?" Jack said and Sandy danced in happiness. "What is it?" he added.

"Please let it not be another season spirit" Bunny said which earned a sharp glare from Jack.

"Hey!" Jack said very offended.

Sandy shook his head and pointed at the cupcake and then made an image above his head of the girl and put cupcakes around her. Jack's eyes widened in surprise.

"She represents… cupcakes?" he asked and Sandy made the image of a tick above his head with a smile on his face. Finally! At least Jack knew what he was saying.

Bunny laughed, "A girl who represents cupcakes? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" he said holding his sides.

Tooth rubbed her chin, "Well it is unusual but Man in the Moon must have a reason for choosing her" she said and North nodded.

"Yes! She will be good guardian! I feel it in my belly!" North declared and then Jack felt as if a light bulb had popped above his head.

"Wait a minute! If she represents cupcakes then she must be the one who left those cupcakes at Jamie's house!" he said with a wide smile. No wonder they tasted so good! North looked at him in eagerness.

"You know where she is Jack?" he asked and Jack scratched the back of his head.

"Well I was hanging around Jamie's house when I found the cupcakes so she might be still around there" Jack said recalling on the memory. "I'll go have a look round there and you others can look around other countries in case she's gone there" Jack suggested and Bunn folded his arms.

"We don't even know what skills or powers she has though. She could be anywhere!" Bunny protested. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Which is why we can cover more ground that way, so I'm off!" Jack said and before Bunny could say anything else, Jack ran out of the room and out of the workshop and into the air on a gust of wind.

Bunny scowled, "If he thinks he's gonna find her first, he's got another think coming!" Bunny said, then tapping his foot on the stone floor to open a tunnel and he hopped down it. Tooth sighed and she looked at North.

"Well, I'll best be off to look for her too!" she said flying out of the room and Sandy nodded too and flew out of the room thinking where the best place would be to search. North rubbed his beard and made his way to the globe room to look at the globe. The globe could detect a spirit since their light was white instead of gold. He wondered how far she was and where she was and he was quite curious why Man in Moon wanted her as a Guardian. He was smiling to himself as he wondered which one of them would find her first.

Not only were the Guardians in a competition with each other but with a certain Nightmare King too and he wasn't far behind a certain winter spirit too.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and five reviews for the next chapter please! Here's a little announcement too!**

**If you have a creative cupcake design and you would like it to be featured in 'Iced' then PM me your creation and I will use it if you want me to in 'Iced'. I will write your name down at the start of a new chapter for 'Iced' and say that you were the creator of your cupcake so you get the full credit! The bio for the Guardian of Cupcakes is near the top of my profile and it would be useful if you read 'Iced' too. Okay, remember, PM me your creations as you want them to be a surprise**!

**Okay until next time!**

**~Star**


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight

**Well I have to admit, I am a little sad and disappointed at the lack of reviews for this as this is one story I really want to write but there is no point if no one wants to read or review it. Thank you to those who did though. This chapter is for Pearlsofwisdom, E, Mystichawk and Kasha Eliz. Enjoy guys and cupcakes to all!**

* * *

Jack was flying through the forests and keeping his eyes on the trees, ground and sky at the same time. He didn't know what powers this girl had and he was even more curious at what kind of skills she had. Flying like him maybe? Who knows? Jack sighed as he had been searching for at least two hours now. It was being to grow dark and he sighed again. He needed a rest.

He took a left towards the houses and landed on top of a house and lay down on top of the roof. He looked up at the inky night sky and the gentle breeze wafted around him. He wondered if this new Guardian actually wanted to be a Guardian. He smiled as remembered when he was chosen.

He just wondered how this girl would get people to believe in her without there being an actual day, month or season for her cupcakes. The one thing that crossed his mind was that how many years had this girl been alone. Or how she was chosen to become an immortal.

He was so wrapped up in thinking about this, he didn't see the fearling horse creep up onto the roof. Only when it made a snorting sound did he notice. He cried out in surprise and managed to roll out of the way as the horse stamped its hoof down right where his head had been.

Jack flipped down onto the road where more fearlings started to appear. They formed a circle around him and Jack had to turn around every second in case any of them attacked. Then a dark shadow slipped up from the ground and formed into the Boogieman.

"Pitch" Jack spat and Pitch laughed.

"Ah Jack, how nice to see you again" he said and now Jack frowned in confusion.

"How are you back? We sent you crying down into your hell hole" Jack said Pitch snarled at that.

"There will always be fear Jack. Thanks to a family death, their fear helped me regain my strength" he explained and Jack cursed at that. He knew that fear could never be killed or destroyed. Now Pitch smiled and looked around, "So where is this new Guardian?" he asked and Jack froze.

"How…?" he started but Pitch interrupted him.

"I always know Jack. I also know that she will make a great ally" he said and Jack laughed.

"Ally? Ha! Why would she want to join you?" he asked and Pitch grew grim.

"The same reason as you Jack. To be believed in" he replied.

Jack shuddered at the memory in Antarctica at Pitch's offer as he had actually been tempted. Pitch smiled, "Well now, I think it's time for a little payback" he said and he clicked his fingers.

Jack's eyes widened and before he could move, it was too late. Two fearlings had slinked up behind him and had now bitten an arm each so Jack was dangling from the fearlings mouth and he had dropped his staff onto the floor. "Put me down!" Jack shouted angrily but Pitch only walked up to him and formed a knife in his hand.

"This will strengthen me up a bit!" he said grinning and Jack could do nothing but yell out in pain as Pitch brought the blade onto his arm and dragged it down, tearing his hoodie as he did so. Jack's arm now had a long tin but deep line stretching down his arm.

Jack's arm was burning like crazy but he wouldn't give into Pitch's pain so easily.

"Ah, that's it!" Pitch said and he smiled sadistically. "This will give it an extra kick" he added and Jack turned his head away as Pitch began to rest the blade down on his arm again. Jack winced as the cool metal started to drag down his arm again but a green bolt struck the back of Pitch's head.

Pitch hissed in pain and turned his view away from Jack to where the bolt had come from. "Who did that!" he shouted and some of his Fearlings hunched back in fear of their master. No answer came but another green bolt came from a different direction and hit Pitch on the shoulder. Now the Nightmare King was seriously annoyed and he looked back at Jack.

"What are you up to Frost?" he snapped and Jack stuck his tongue out.

"It isn't me!" he shot back and puzzlement came into the back of his head. Bunny only had eggs and boomerangs and neither of them flashed. North had swords and portals but the portals didn't react the same way the bolts did. Sandy' sand didn't do that nor did Tooth's wings. Then what…?

Now an explosion came not far from behind Jack and this caused the Fearlings to scatter, dropping Jack in the process. Jack yelped as he was dropped and his arm burned in pain as it hit the ground.

"Get that light!" Pitch ordered and the sandy horses reared in response and started to gallop to find the green light. Jack had to scramble out of the way of trampling hooves and thankfully he managed to grab his staff while getting up. Quickly, he started to bat away the horses but most of them had already disappeared due to the green light and he was extremely grateful for this. His arm was aching with pain and the warm blood wasn't helping as it smelt of metal that was sour and invaded his nostrils.

Now nearly all the horses were gone and only Pitch was left. He was standing and spinning around in anger at this light. "Where are you?!" he yelled in anger. Jack was trying his best not to laugh but Pitch saw him. "Why you little brat!" he shouted and he began to form a spear but a boomerang whizzed through the air and knocked the half complete spear out of Pitch's hand.

Jack glanced up to see the familiar flash of red and the rush of wind coming from North's sleigh. "Jack!" Bunny yelled, catching his boomerang that whizzed back to him. Pitch's eyes glared daggers at Jack before hissing.

"We will meet again Frost." He slipped back into the shadows and Jack shot a beam of ice after him. Whether it hit or not, Jack didn't know because the racking of the sleigh muffled the noises around him as it landed.

"Jack!" Tooth shouted, fluttering out of the sleigh and rushing to his side. "Oh my! What happened to your arm?" she babbled but anger cloaked her voice.

Jack smiled and let his arm dangle as it was too painful to raise. "Pitch had a knife, no big deal" Jack said and Bunny scoffed as he heard this comment as he walked up with North and Sandy.

"He did this? That little shadow rat bag!" he snarled but Jack looked around.

"It's fine, something gave me a hand" he replied and North looked around.

"Who?" he asked and now Jack was curious.

"Some weird green light. It came from all directions" Jack said and Sandy looked around with a question mark above his head. Tooth looked too.

"Where is it now?" she asked but North shushed her and pointed to a little alleyway.

"Look" he whispered. The rest of the Guardians followed his point to see a little green light flickering as if signalling to them. "Let's go" North said edging towards it with the others.

As they came closer, they saw a slim figure that was creating the green light with a pointy stick that looked like a staff. Jack was the first to speak.

"Hey… uh… who are you?" Jack asked but he hopped back in alarm as the light shot a beam at his feet. "Hey, what gives?!" he snapped and Bunny pulled his boomerangs out again and North pulled out his swords in caution.

"Show yourself!" Jack demanded and the green light went out.

"Aye? Why should I show myself to ya laddie?" the voice asked with a Scottish accent that was also female.

Jack didn't really have an answer to that but Tooth did. "Because you helped Jack and we would like to see the person who helped him!" she said politely. The figure sighed and stepped out from the shadows with such a startling appearance, the Guardian's jaws all dropped.

* * *

**Not the best cliffhanger but I had to type this up really quickly. I hope this was okay and there won't be any relationship between the Guardian of Cupcakes and Jack just a really close friendship. The only pairings I really do are friendship relationships and besides, I have a pairing in my other story and I don't fancy writing another. So can I have five reviews for the next chapter? Cupcakes to all in the next chapter! You will soon meet the Guardian of Cupcakes in the next chapter! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet Starling

**Wow I am so sorry for leaving so so so late! What is wrong with me? Anyway, I won't quit on this, I just Had a a bad writers block. That and I was also disappointed with the lack of reviews this got. Please please please review this as I have enjoyed planning it. Cupcakes to all and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Crikey!" Bunny said in awe. North and Sandy exchanged looks and Tooth looked at the girl up and down.

"I thought my looks stood out" she commented and the girl rolled her eyes. Whenever she was seen by other spirits, her looks were always commented on first before she even started to have a conversation.

Jack rubbed the back of his head with his good hand. His hair had received many comments before but this girl must have the mick taken out of her!

She had brown hair with pink tipped ends and indigo eyes that seemed to glimmer with a certain manner that Jack couldn't put his finger on. She wore a sleeveless pink top with a short, blue denim jacket but what stood out from her most, was the multi-coloured tutu that she wore with striped blue and white leggings. She had black trainers on her feet with a few sparkles of glitter on them. Her outfit seemed alright but her skin was a little pale.

With her face, she had blue eye shadow with light pink lipstick on her lips but the one thing that caught Jack's eye was the tattoo of a blue star with little swirls coming out of it on her right cheek. The girl rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah I look like a freak, I get that all the time" she said.

"No, no! You look fine, it is just that I haven't seen someone dressed like that before" Bunny said but Jack face palmed as that as North wasn't making the situation better so he stepped in.

"Sorry about Bunny, he isn't used to giving compliments" Jack said and the girl grinned while Bunny started to raise a finger but Tooth shushed him.

"We got off on the wrong foot. My name is Jack. Jack Frost and by my name, I think you can guess what I am in charge of" Jack said holding out a hand but the girl didn't shake it. Seems pretty stubborn, Jack thought but she may not be used to touch if not believed in.

"Yeah, its summer right?" the girl said sarcastically. Jack then laughed and pointed to his friends.

"Meet North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny" he said and they shot her warm smiles. "What's your name?" Jack added.

The girl said nothing for a moment but then her name slipped out, "Starling. Starling Phoniex" she said. Bunny then cleared his throat.

"Well then Starling, I think you should come with us" he said and Starling scoffed.

"Why should I?" she questioned.

"This conversation needs to be at the Pole. It's confidential" North said with a glimmer in his blue eyes but Starling shrugged.

"What if I don't want to go to the Pole? What if I want to stay here?" she asked innocently and Bunny cracked his knuckles in annoyance.

"Because if you don't, I will grab you by the tutu and drag you there" he threatened and Jack shook his head. That was really going to coax her! Not! Starling clicked her fingers and to everyone's surprise, a cupcake with chocolate icing appeared in her hand.

"I will use this if you try and force me to do something that I do not wish to do" she said with a smirk and Bunny folded his arms.

"Try it" he challenged. Starling shrugged her shoulders and threw the cupcake effortlessly and it landed at Bunny's feet. He laughed as he looked down at it and then looked back up at Starling. "Is that it?" he asked and Sandy was getting rather annoyed at Aster with his behaviour.

Starling had a smirk coming to her face as she held up three fingers. After one second, she put down a finger. Bunny didn't move and neither did the others but Jack was starting to edge away as he did trust this girl and didn't want to get on the wrong side of her. After another second, Jack was well out of the way and Bunny laughed at him.

"Scared Jack?" he asked but Jack didn't answer.

"It is little cupcake Jack! It can't hurt us!" North pointed out. Yeah but look what Bunny's eggs did, Jack thought.

Then, as Starling let down her last finger and formed a zero with her hand, Bunny saw that the cupcake seemed to be vibrating and before he could say anything, the cupcake exploded. The four Guardians were sent flying back and were now covered in a gooey chocolate.

Jack somehow found himself laughing at his friends and he saw Starling fold her arms in victory. "I warned them" she said plainly. Bunny looked fuming as he felt chocolate goo sticking in his ears. Tooth was trying to scrape chocolate out of her feathers and North was trying to scrape it out of his beard. Sandy wasn't too bad as he only had a few splotches in his hair.

Jack then saw that some of the gooey chocolate had gone on his hand and little on his hoodie. He licked it and let the sweet taste spread over his tongue.

"Hey, nice work on the icing!" Jack called and Starling saluted him.

"No problem" she said and then she noticed his arm. The bleeding had stopped but the cut looked painful and she could spot an unusual colour coming around it. "Hey, come here a second" she said, gesturing to him with her hand and Jack hesitated.

"You're not going to cupcake me are you?" he asked and Starling smiled.

"No, just come here" she said. Jack obeyed as he came forward but kept his staff in a good position in case she was telling fibs. Starling reached into her pocket and instead of a cupcake, she pulled something else out. Jack couldn't see what it was but before he could ask, she opened her hand and blew something out of it and it went onto Jack.

He coughed and spluttered and swatted the air with his hand as it was now full of a white powder. "Hey, what are you doing?" Tooth asked as she came over with the others as she scraped the last of the chocolate out of her feathers.

"Something" Starling replied. Bunny rolled his eyes at her as most of the chocolate had gone on him and getting sticky things out of his fur wasn't easy. As the powder cleared away, Starling then pointed at Jack's injured arm and when he looked, he gasped. His hoodie was still torn but his long cut had completely gone and no scar was there.

"Wow" Jack breathed.

"What is it?" North asked and Sandy floated over to see. When he saw that the wound had gone, he took hold of Jack's arm and turned it so the other could see.

"Nice work" Tooth commented. Jack looked back at Starling curiously.

"What was that?" he asked and what she said shocked everyone.

"Icing sugar" she said simply and then added. "With a little kick added."

"Well thanks" Jack said with a smile. To his surprise, she started to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

"Home to make more cupcakes to give out" she replied but this time it was her turn to be surprised as Jack ran over to her and stood in front of her.

"Aw come on, just stay in the Pole for a bit and then you can go when we have said what we need to" he pleaded. The other Guardians held their breath at this as did Jack and then she gave her answer.

"Oh okay. Just for a little while. Besides, I've wanted to bust into the Pole for years but I always got kick out by Phil" Starling said and Jack laughed.

"Join the club" he replied and North came over with the others.

"Then let's go to the sleigh!" he said and then to his surprise and delight, Starling squealed and started to hop up and down.

"Oh my God, I have being dying to have a ride in that sleigh!" she said eagerly. "I call shot gun!" she said, then spotting the sleigh from where it was parked and she dashed over to it as quick as lighting. Everyone stared after her.

"I think she has a screw loose" Bunny said making a gesture with his hand and doing a corkscrew to his head with a finger.

"Nonsense! She has the great makings of a Guardian!" North said and Jack laughed.

"You feel it in your belly?" he asked and North tapped it fondly.

"Exactly. Now we must make her a Guardian!" North exclaimed happily, his gut feeling never leaving him.

* * *

**May I also mention that the cover for this story was drawn by Midnighter12 and she is an awesome friend of mine :) So ten reviews for more chapters and cupcakes of Starling :) Bye for now!**

**~Star**


End file.
